The present invention relates generally to high density connectors and, more particularly, to high density connectors that are used to connect two printed circuit boards together in orthogonal and other arrangements.
High-density interconnect systems are used in numerous data communication applications, one such application being in network servers and routers. In many of these applications, the interconnect systems include male and female connectors that are mounted to different circuit boards, such as in the manner of conventional right-angle connectors, in which the two circuit boards are oriented at 90° with respect to each other, so that two edges of the circuit boards abut each other. Servers and routers require that the two circuit boards be joined together.
Today's electronic technology demands high speed signal transmission to compete in the global electronic marketplace. Where a few years ago, signal transmission speeds of 1 Gigahertz were thought fast, today's designers are targeting 6, 10 and 12 Gigahertz transmission speeds as the future norm. Prior high-density board to board connectors utilized a plurality of discrete wafers that housed conductive terminals. Metal shields are provided between these wafers.
These shields were stamped and formed from metal and their stamping and forming is complex and expensive. It also requires that the insulative housing be modified to accept and hold portions of the intervening shields. Furthermore, it is difficult, if not impossible, to entirely, or at least substantially, surround each terminal of the wafer with the metal shield.
A need therefore exists for a high-density interconnector system that operates at high signal transmission speeds and which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages. Coaxial cable, in which a signal conductor is completely surrounded by an outer ground, can carry signals at high speeds, but no one has incorporated such technology into a wafer-style connector assembly.